Heaven's Hung In Black
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Bella n'est pas la personne que les Cullen pensent qu'elle est. Elle est en faite la sœur jumelle de Klaus. Que vas-t-il se passe quand elle va aller dans la salle de danse avec James ? Venez lire pour le découvrir. C'est l'histoire d'une Bella différente, d'un Damon arrogant et d'un Edward jaloux. / TRADUCTION de la fiction de Whisper in Blindness.
1. Le studio de danse

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour avec un nouveau crossovers sur Twilight et Vampire Diaries avec le même couple que la précédente fiction avec ces deux séries/film, le couple Damon et Bella, l'histoire est bien différente de l'autre mais j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. =) En tout cas, j'espère que ceux qui lisait In The Darkness vont aussi lire celle-ci et qu'elle va autant vous plaire que l'autre.**

**Je vous previens tout de suite, ce chapitre n'en ai pas vraiment un, c'est un peu un prologue, la longueur des chapitres vont être plus long, c'est promis. =) Puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas de ma faute. =)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

**PS : La fiction appartient à : ****Whisper in Blindness**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :** Le studio de danse.

**Bella POV.**

« Je savais que tu allais venir. »Souris James avec un sourire narquois.

« Vraiment, comment as-tu deviné, mon chéri ? »Demandais-je avec un fort accent d'Amérique de l'est. James avait l'air choqué du fait que je n'avais pas peur de lui et de mon accent. Il retrouve son calme et avance d'un pas vers moi.

« Eh bien, tu ne me demandes pas où est ta maman ? »

Maintenant c'est à mon tour de rire. « A Jacksonville, avec son mari Phil. »Je réponds et James est choqué.

« Comment tu peux le savoir et pourquoi tu es là alors ? Je sais que les Cullen ne sont pas là pour te protéger. Veux-tu mourir, humaine ? »

Je m'approche de lui et dit calmement :

« La bonne question mon chéri, c'est est-ce que toi, tu veux mourir ? Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin des Cullen pour me protéger, je suis bien plus forte... »Je suis coupé par les éclats de rire de James.

« As-tu perdu ton esprit, fragile humain ? Tu n'es pas plus forte que sept vampires. »Il rit de nouveau, mais il est interrompue par un grognement. Mon grognement. Personne ne pouvait se moquer de Arabella Mikaelson. Personne.

« Bon petit garçon, rappelle-moi, qui a dit que j'étais une fragile être humaine ? »Je lui montre mes crocs et lui grogne dessus. James prend un peu de reculs et la peur était évidente dans ses yeux.

« Je suis un vampire de plus de mille ans. Tu ne peux pas me battre, ni les Cullen. »Et après ça, je courre dans son dos et lui arrache le bras gauche. Il pleure de douleur et essaye de s'éloigner de moi, mais comme je lui avais dit,, il n'était pas de taille contre moi.

« Voilà pour la fragile humaine, ça va mon chéri ? »Je demande d'une voix douce. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que je le jetais au sol et que je lui coinçais les jambes et les bras.

« Maintenant mon chéri, tu vas me dire où se trouve ta petite-amie. Victoria, c'est son nom, n'est-ce pas ? »Je demande en bougeant mon bras libre pour le lui mettre sous la gorge.

« Je... je ne sais pas. »Il bégaye. Je savais qu'il mentait, mais je n'avais pas tout mon temps pour qu'il me dise la vérité. Voyez-vous, je voulais attraper la rousse parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse s'attaquer à Charlie, il est important pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser le tuer.

« Mon chéri, je vais te le redemander une seule fois. »Je le regarde dans les yeux et commence à l'hypnotiser. « Où se trouvent Victoria ? »

« Je lui ai dit de retourner à Forks et de tuer ton père. »Répond James d'une voix monotone.

« Espèce de fils de pute ! »Lui hurle dessus et en lui arrachant l'autre bras. Je voyais rouge. Maintenant, j'espère que les Cullen peuvent protéger Charlie jusqu'à ce que je retourne à Forks. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Charlie mourir. Je l'avais promis...

Je laisse mes pensées pour plus tard. Maintenant, je devais faire face à James.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi mon chéri. »Dis-je avant de commencer à déchirer son corps. Juste au moment où je le mets dans le feu, j'entends des pas et les faibles halètements des Cullen.

**Edward POV.**

« Bella ? »Je demande ne reconnaissant pas la femme qui se trouvait devant moi. Elle ressemble à Bella, mais elle n'agit pas comme elle. La femme est très belle. Ses cheveux bruns foncés bouclés, elle est vêtue d'un jeans slim foncé, d'un débardeur blanc, d'une veste en cuir et de hauts talons blanc. Ses lèvres brillaient d'un rouge à lèvres sang et ses yeux étaient maquillé en noirs.

« C'est moi Edward. Je suppose que je vous dois des explications. »Dit-elle à ma famille.

* * *

**Alors, quelle sont vos première impression sur cette Fiction ? J'espère qu'elle sont positive et que vous aimé ce premier chapitre. =) Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'ai pas corrigé, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes. =)**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	2. Retour à Forks

**Coucou, je suis de retour sur cette fiction, et je suis diablement surprise, je ne savais pas que cette fiction allais autant vous plaire, j'en suis contente. =) Onze commentaires en une semaines pour un seul chapitre, j'en suis extrêmement contente. =) et en plus, ce ne sont que des reviews positive, j'espère en recevoir plus ou autant. =)**

**Guest :** Eh bien, c'est maintenant. =) Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, pour le début en tout cas. =) Je suis contente que tu trouve que je traduis bien et que tu trouve ça bien que je traduis plusieurs fiction en même temps. =) J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire. =)

**Kloe Swann :** Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plus, j'espère que celui là aussi va te plaire. =)

**virgin :** Je suis contente que tu aime autant lire mes traductions, j'espère que cela va continuer. =)

**twilightlove :** Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce premier chapitre, j'espère que cette fiction va autant te plaire que In The Darkness. =)

**lili69 :** Et oui je la continue, je n'abonderais jamais mes traductions, si je suis absente un moment, il y auras toujours une suite, je n'aime pas abandonner mes traductions. =)

**Guest :** Eh bien, voici la suite. =)

**Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture, espèrent qu'elle vous plaise.=)**

**PS : Ce chapitre n'ai pas corriger, espèrent qu'il n'y ai pas trop de fautes, j'ai peut-être trouvé une correctrice... =)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :** Retour à Forks.

« Tu es un vampire. »Dit Emmett choqué, fixant mes crocs.

« Tu as deviné Sherlock. »Je dis agacé en mettant les membres de James au feu. Une fois finie, je me retourne vers le Cullen qui n'avaient pas bougés. Ils étaient tous choqués et avait l'air d'avoir peur. « D'accord. Je sais qu'en ce moment vous devez être très confus et je vous promets de vous vous dire une fois que nous serons de retour à Forks. Je dois faire face à Victoria. Je ne peux pas la laisser blesser Charlie. »Dis-je doucement.

« Non ! Tu vas t'expliquer maintenant Bella ! »Crie Edward. « Tu sais que Rose et Esmée protège ton père. J'ai besoin que tu t'expliques maintenant. »Je grogne doucement.

Merde. Je déteste quand quelqu'un me donne des ordres. Voyez-vous, j'ai un mauvais tempérament et le fait de me donner des ordres me fait devenir folle. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me calmer. Je me rappelle qu'il est seulement en colère et confus et après quelques secondes je décide de laisse passer pour cette fois. J'avais encore quelque chose à faire et cela semble être la seule solution pour le faire...

J'utilise ma vitesse de vampire pour aller en face de Edward. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de lui faire face pour l'instant. Je comprends qu'il était en colère et blessé, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, mais je devais assurer ma promesse et garder Charlie en lieu sûr.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et commence à l'hypnotiser.

« Je vais à Forks. Seule. Maintenant. Charlie à besoin de moi et tu ne vas pas m'arrêter. Compris ? »Vraiment, je me haïssais de faire ça. Je déteste quand je dois contraindre quelqu'un que j'apprécie ou que j'aime. Après, il ne se sent pas bien.

« Oui. Tu vas aller à Forks et je ne vais pas essayer de t'en empêcher. »Répète-t-il quand je fais un pas en arrière pour remarquer les visages horrifiés des Cullen.

« Je suis désolé. Rendez-vous cher vous demain et je vais tout vous expliquer. »

* * *

J'arrête ma nouvelle voiture de sport en face de la maison de Charlie. Voyez-vous, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle voiture et ce garçon très mignon de l'aéroport a été ravie de me la donner après que je l'y ai contraint. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur mon ouïs. J'entends immédiatement les battements de coeur de Charlie et je laisse un soupire sorti de ma bouche. Je sors de la voiture et cours dans la maison, impatiente de le voir. Je trouve Charlie dans la cuisine en train de siroter son café du matin. Dés qu'il me voit, il sourit largement.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres si tôt. Est-ce que tu en as parlé au Cullen ? »Me demande-t-il. Bien sûr Charlie savait tout sur ma condition de vampire et il savait pourquoi j'étais partie à Phoenix. Je ne lui avais rien caché.

Je le prends dans mes bras et lui embrasse la joue. Je me suis vraiment attaché à lui. Il est doux et gentil et j'aurais tellement aimé que mon père soit ainsi.

« Oui, je leur ai dit. »Lui annonçais-je et après je lui dis ce qu'il s'est passé. Une fois que j'ai finis de parler, il fronce les sourcils.

« Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû partir. Je sais que tu à des sentiments pour lui et je me sentirais mal... »

« Chut Charlie. Tu sais à quelle point tu es important pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. »

« Je sais et je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais je ne vaux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Depuis quelque mois, j'ai commencé à t'aimer comme si tu étais ma propre fille. »Il me regarde dans les yeux et je remarque combien cela est sincère.

« Charlie... »Je ne sais pas comment exprimer mes sentiments à ce moment-là. Cela faisait 1 000 que je n'avais pas eu besoin de montrer ma gratitude à quelqu'un et je ne sais plus comment le faire. « Charlie, je t'aime aussi. Je souhaite réellement que ce soit réelle. Tu me connais comme étant un être humain et tu es mon père. J'aurais tellement souhaité que mon père soit comme toi. »

Charlie marche vers moi et me sers dans ses bras. En ce moment je me sentais vraiment comme une jeune fille de 17 ans qui serais son père et qui se sentait dans une étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice. Mais c'est avant que je me souviennes de la rousse qui voulait tuer l'homme qui se trouvait dans mes bras. Je m'éloigne de lui.

« Charlie, je vais aller dans les bois pour trouver Victoria et après je vais aller voir les Cullen. Ne m'attend pas, d'accord ? »J'embrasse sa joue et courre dans sa cour.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse mes sens me contrôler. J'étais assez veille, ce qui faisait que j'étais assez forte. Il me fallu seulement quelque seconde pour reconnaître son parfum et pour la localiser. Elle se cachait en haut d'un arbre, là où elle pouvait observer la maison. Heureusement, de là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas voir l'arrière-cour de la maison. Je courre dans les bois, mais au moment où je m'approche de l'arbre où elle se trouve, je commence à marcher à vitesse humaine. C'est alors que j'entends sa voix.

« Comment as-tu échappe à James, humaine ? »

C'est encore le moment de donner des explications.

« Qui a dit que j'étais un être humain, salope ? »Je sors mes crocs et saute vers elle, la plaquant au sol. C'était inutile pour moi de perdre du temps avec elle. Je la démembre en ignorant ses cris, puis je mets rapidement le feu à son corps.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que Esmée et Rose ne sont nulles part pour surveiller la maison. Je devine que les autres ont dû leur dire que je pouvais faire face à la chienne toute seule. Cette pensée me fait souvenir que je dois me rendre cher les Cullen. Je courre vers la maison de Charlie pour changer de vêtement.

Je mets un jeans slim noir, un haut rouge sang et des talons hauts de la même couleur que le t-shirt. Je me mets ensuite rapidement du mascara et du rouge à lèvres. Je laisse mes cheveux à l'air, dans ses boucles lâches. Je vais dans ma voiture et me dirige vers la villa des Cullen.

Il est temps pour les explications.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce second chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère. **

**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, normalement. =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt. =)**

**PS : La chapitre 3 pourrait bien arriver mercredi... =)**


	3. Explications

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis enfin de retour sur cette fiction pour un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, va vous plaire ! =) je vous remercie pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laisser sur le dernier chapitre. =)**

**twilightlove :** Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Pour la fiction que je pourrais traduire si je veux bien, il me faudrait le lien, tu pourrais me le laisser sur Facebook, j'ai ajouté sur mon profil l'adresse pour y accéder. =) J'en serais ravie de la traduire si l'auteur accepte. =)

**Saaraaah :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il va te plaire. =)

**Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, espèrent qu'elle va vous plaire ! =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : **Explications.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

« Je pensais avoir établie ce genre de choses la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »Actuellement, la famille Cullen et moi étions assis dans les canapés de leur salon. Les sept étaient assis sur le grand divan et je me trouvais face à eux. « Je suis un vampire. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »Dit Edward. « Ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'es pas pâle comme nous, ton coeur bat et tu as la peau douce et chaude. C'est juste pas possible. »En ce moment, je prenais toute ma volonté pour ne pas rire. Sérieusement ? Ils ne voulaient pas croire que ce n'étaient pas les seules créatures surnaturelles qui existent.

« D'accord, pouvons-nous faire une affaire ? Si oui, laissez-moi tout vous expliquer et ensuite je vais répondre à toutes vos questions. Est-ce que c'est acceptable ? »Je demande d'une voix douce. S'ils voulaient agir comme des enfants, j'allais les traiter comme ça. Ils hochent la tête et je prends une grande inspiration pour me calmer.

« Mon histoire est très longue. Je suis un vampire depuis plus de mille ans. »Sept paires d'oeil me regardent choqués, mais je continue de parler.

« Tout a commencé dans un petit village que c'est ensuite appelé Mystic Falls. Ma famille et moi vivions en paix avec les autres habitants qui étaient des loups-garous. Pas comme ceux de la Push, ces loups-garous là sont plus fort, plus rapide et plus dangereux. Leur transformation n'est pas déclenchée par leur colère, non, ils peuvent se transformer en pleine lune. Les problèmes ont commencé quand ma mère a couché avec un des loups-garous et puis Klaus, mon frère jumeaux et moi avons été conçus. Le mari de notre mère, que nous appelons père, ne l'a appris que bien plus tard, mais mon frère et moi l'avions appris avant lui. Voyez-vous, mon frère et moi sommes très semblables. Nous avons un caractère bien trempé. Mon frère était en colère, ce qui lui a fait faire une énorme erreur. Il a décidé de sortir et de chercher notre vrai père un soir de pleines lunes. Ce qui est encore pire, c'est qu'il a pris notre petit frère avec lui. »Je m'arrête quelque instant pour enlever mes larmes. Croyez-moi ou non, c'était la première fois en 1000 ans que je me rappelle se souvenir douloureux. Mais je dois m'arrêter de pleurer, j'ai promis au Cullen que j'allais leur raconter mon histoire et je n'ai pas envie de me transformer en bébé.

« Ils ont tué mon petit frère. Ensuite, tout a commencé à se briser. Notre père a décidé que nous avions besoin d'une protection contre le surnaturel et cette protection étaient évidemment le fait de nous faire tourner vers le surnaturel à notre tour. Il a demandé à notre mère, qui se trouvait être une sorcière et oui, les sorcières existent aussi, de nous faire devenir des vampires, ce qu'elle a fait. Ma mère n'était pas stupide, elle à immédiatement pensé que Klaus et moi avions des gènes des loups-garous alors elle a pensé que la meilleure façon de régler ce problème était de jeter un sort sur lui et moi. Un sort qui empêche notre côté loups-garous de se manifester. Ensuite, notre père a appris pour notre mère et le loup-garou. Il était tellement en colère qu'il est parti le tué ainsi que toute sa famille, ensuite, cela a été le tour de notre mère. »Je m'arrête de nouveau, c'était tout simplement trop douloureux. A ma grande surprise, il y avait de la sympathie dans tous les yeux des Cullen.

« Nous ne pouvions pas rester plus longtemps, bien sûr. Alors, Klaus, mes frères et soeur nous nous sommes enfuis. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant un long moment, puis nous nous sommes séparés. Je suis resté avec Klaus, notre frère Elijah et notre soeur Rebekah. Pendant ce temps, notre père était devenu complètement fou. Il a décidé que nous étions tous des monstres et nous avons commencé a le fuir. Bien sûr, nous avions brûlé l'arbre où pouvais se trouver les seuls pieux qui pouvaient nous tuer, mais notre père avait gardé la cendres qui était beaucoup plus dangereuse pour nous. »

« Et des siècles sont passés. Klaus et moi étions obsédés par le charme / la malédiction que notre mère nous avait lancé. Voyez-vous, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions plus rapide et plus fort que nos frères soeur, donc nous avons commencé à nous imaginer comme cela serais si nous brisions la malédiction. Après plusieurs années de recherches, nous avons enfin compris comment nous devions nous y prendre. Généralement, la clé qui sert à faire un charme est aussi la clé pour le détruire. Dans notre cas, c'était une jeune fille venant de notre village qui s'appelait Tatia. Pour briser la malédiction, nous avions besoin de son sosie, d'une sorcière, d'un vampire et d'un loup-garou. »

« C'est à la fin des années 1400 que nous avons trouvé notre sosie. Nous étions tous en Angleterre. Klaus, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah et moi. Nous nous sommes tous présenté à Katerina. Je me souviens encore du regard que je lui ai fait et du visage de Klaus. Nous étions tous heureux que la malédiction puisse enfin se briser. J'ai été encore pu heureuse quand j'ai rencontré un jeune homme nommé Alexander. J'étais amoureuse au premier regard, je... »je suis coupé par le grognement d'Edward. Je le regarde et il a dû remarqué la menace dans mes yeux parce qu'il s'arrête soudainement.

« Comme je le disais, j'étais incroyablement heureuse et amoureuse, mais cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner pour Klaus. Il me voulait pour lui seul. Il essayait de me convaincre de rompre avec lui, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Mon frère veut tout contrôler, même le monde. Il pouvait contrôler mes frères et soeur en les menaçant de les tuer avec un morceaux de bois imprégné de cendres de l'arbre que nous avions brûlé. Il ne va pas le tuer, il leur ferait seulement du mal pour ensuite les faire s'endormir pendants des années. Les fait est que la dague ne fonctionne pas aussi bien si moi ni sur Klaus, donc il ne peut pas me contrôler. Cela le rendait fou, donc il a fait la seule chose qu'il pensait qui pouvait me contrôler. »Je commence doucement à sangloter, sachant ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

« La veille du jour où nous allions accomplir le rituel pour briser la malédiction, Klaus m'a apporté une grande boite avec un arc dessiné dessus. Je pensais que c'était un cadeau donc je l'ai ouvert avec hâte, mais quand je l'ai fait... »Je retire mes larmes de mes joues.

« J'ai trouvé la tête de Klaus dans la boite. »Dis-je d'une voix cassée, je lève les yeux et remarque l'horreur peinte sur les visages des Cullen.

« Je suis tellement désolé, ma chérie. »Dit Emée en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Quand elle s'écarte, je la remercie silencieusement.

« Bien sûr, j'étais furieuse. Je voulais le tuer. La seule chose que je pensais c'était que je voulais me venger. Je suis allé dans la chambre de Katerina et j'ai passé un accord avec elle. Elle était vraiment une très gentille fille, et je l'ai immédiatement adoré. Elle m'a raconté son histoire. Elle est née en Bulgarie, mais a été banni pour l'Angleterre parce qu'elle avait eu un enfant avant son mariage. J'ai rapidement fait le calcul. Si le sosie avait un enfant, cela signifiait que dans plusieurs siècles plus tard, un autre sosie serais là, j'avais donc ma vengeance. Voir pourquoi Klaus avait emmené Alexander loin de moi. Il a enlevé la personne que j'aimais, donc j'avais besoin, donc j'allais faire la même chose pour lui. Mon frère à toujours aimer les sosies, donc... »Les Cullen me regardent comme si j'étais folle.

« Tu l'as tuée ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Tu avais dit que te l'aimais bien ! »Dit Alice d'un ton outragé.

« Je n'ai pas tuée le sosie. »Dis-je en souriant. « J'ai seulement fait ce qu'elle m'a demandé, je l'ai transformé. »Ils me regardent choqués.

« Tu as fait ça pour elle. N'as-tu pas pensé à son âme. Demande Edward. Ce gars commençais vraiment à m'énerver. Vraiment.

« Son âme ? D'abord, elle voulait que je la transforme, s'était soit son 'âme' soit sa vie. Je pense que nous avons fait le bon choix, mais laisse-moi finir. Mon frère est bien sûr devenu fou. Il a décidé de la poursuivre, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser faire. Nous sommes devenues amies. Je lui ai sauvé la vie et elle m'a aidé à venger la mort d'Alexander. Elle avait dû fuir l'Angleterre, bien sûr, mais elle avait peur de mes frères et soeur et aussi pour la vie de son bébé, j'ai dû lui faire une promesse, celle de veiller sur la vie de ses descendants. C'est pourquoi Charlie est si important pour moi. C'est l'un de ses descendant. »

« Mais pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »Demande Edward et je pouvais voir combien il était blessé. Mais je suis aussi assez contrarié. N'as-t-il pas entendu ce que j'avais dit ?

« Ne m'as-tu pas écouté Edward ? Mon frère est vraiment dangereux. Je voulais te protéger. Je ne voulais pas que l'histoire avec Alexander se répète. »Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais je l'en empêche. « Permettez-moi de vous expliquer, il y a un nouveau sosie qui se nomme Elena. Charlie est le frère de sa mère. Klaus l'a trouvé et maintenant, Rebekah et lui sont à Mystic Falls, là d'où nous venons. Je dois les arrêter. Klaus n'a jamais été en colère contre moi pour avoir transformé Katerina. Comment pouvait-il l'être après ce qu'il avait fait. Son erreur était qu'en pensant de transformer Katerina, nous redeviendrons nous-mêmes. Il a sous-estimé ma vengeance. Il n'aura jamais le sosie. Jamais. C'est pourquoi je vais à Mystic Falls. Je ne peux pas le laisser la tuer. »

Les Cullen me regarde bouche-bée.

« Tu nous quittes ? »Demande Alice, avec un visage de chiot.

« Je suis désolé, mais nous allons rester amies, non ? »Alice sautillent vers moi et m'embrasse tout contente. « Il y a encore une chose. »Dis-je et je savais que cela leur ferait un grand choc. Je prends mon collier et l'enlève. Ils halètent tout. J'avais eu la même réaction la première fois que j'avais vu tout ce que ma sorcière avait fait pour me faire changer d'apparence.

Quand j'ai enlevé mon collier, je commence immédiatement à changer d'apparence, mes yeux marron redeviennent d'un bleu grisâtre, mes cheveux se détournent de l'acajou au blond pâle. Le dernier changement de mon apparence est mon visage. La dernière chose qui se modifie, c'est que je deviens, physiquement, plus veille et je retrouve ma beauté spectaculaire.

Les Cullen me regardent ridiculement avec leur yeux et leurs bouches ouvertes. Je suppose qu'ils étaient tous sous le choc, particulièrement Edward. Voir sa petite-amie changer d'apparence comme ça. Pauvre garçon.

« Et mon vrai nom est Arabella Mickelson. »Et après ça je courre dehors pour aller chercher ma voiture. Je devais arriver à Mystic Falls le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de la confrontation entre Bella et les Cullen ? Les explications étaient-elles clair ? **

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction.**

**Bisous.**

**PS : Je mis une page Facebook, le lien est sur mon profil. =)**


	4. Nouveau amis, vieux amis

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire ! =) Merci beaucoup pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez posté sur le précédent chapitre. =)**

**twilightlove :** Je suis contente que tu ai bien aimé le chapitre précédent. =) C'est vrai que la tête des Cullen devait être marrante. =)

** Saaraaah :** Certaine chose que tu avais dit dans ton commentaires vont se passer dans se chapitre. =)

**emelyne :** Je suis contente que tu aime la Fiction. =)

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : **Nouveau amis, vieux amis.

« Tu es nouvelle en ville ? »Demande le barman qui avait de très beau yeux bleue. Actuellement je me trouve dans un bar qui à pour nom le Mystic Grill, personnellement, je pense que le nom est assez boiteux, mais au moins, le barman est canon.

« Oui. Je crois que nous ne somme pas officiellement rencontré. Mon nom est Arabella, mais les gens m'appellent habituellement Bella. »Dis-je en tendant la main pour serrer la sienne. Il me sourit et serre ma main.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Bella. Mon nom est Matt. Es-tu seule ? »

« Non, je suis là pour voir mes frères et sœur. »Je souris. Je remarque sa mine déçue et je souris encore plus.

« Oh, c'est cool. Mes amies et moi traînons souvent ici, tu pourrais venir quelque fois si tu veux. Je vais te présenter à eux... »

« Oui, bien sûr, ce serait cool. »Dis-je un peu agacé. Oui, il est mignon, mais il n'est certainement pas mon genre. Il hoche la tête déçue et s'en va servir un nouveau client. Après quelques minutes, j'entends une voix masculine, rauque.

« Bonjour beauté. »Je me retourne pour le renvoyer, mais je suis fasciné par le regard en face de moi. C'est un homme portant un t-shirt blanc, une veste en cuir, mais ce qui m'attirait le plus c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient dans la couleur unique d'un bleu pâle et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de les regarder, mais ce que j'ai aussi remarqué, c'est que s'était un vampire. Je souris et décide de jouer.

« Bonjour beau-gosse. »Dis-je en le regardant s'asseoir a côtés de moi sur les sièges du bar.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui emmène un jeune fille vampire dans notre ville ? »demande-t-il en soulevant un sourcil. Je souris.

« La famille et les amis. Surtout des devoirs. »Je ris à son expression confuse. « Mon nom est Arabella, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella ou Ara. »Il tend la main vers la mienne et nous avons le souffle coupé quand nous deux mains se touchent, un coup d'électricité courait entre nos mains. Je le regarde, confuse. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, hein ? J'ai entendu dire que quand un vampire touche pour la première fois son compagnon, il sent de l'électricité. Je n'ai jamais senti ça, même pas avec Alexander et certainement pas avec Edward. Je retire rapidement ma main et je remarque qu'il avait le même regard confus que moi. Il retrouve rapidement son calme et me sourit.

« Je suis Damon. Damon Salvatore. »Je le regarde avec étonnement, puis je commence à rire. Merde, ma chance ! Quand je rencontre finalement un gars qui me plaît, il faut que ce soit l'un des amants de ma meilleure amie. Damon me regarde, choqué. « Ai-je dis quelque chose de drôle ? »Demande-t-il mal à l'aise.

« Oh non, non, non. »lui dis-je, ne voulant pas qu'il pense que je me moque de lui. « Non, je crois que nous avons un ami en commun. »Il se détend et sourit.

« Et qui serait ce cher ami, ma chère dame ? »Oops. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le demander. Que devrais-je leur dire, je sais que Katerina a été une salope avec eux.

« Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, mon cher monsieur. »Dis-je en imitant son ton, espèrent emmener son esprit loin de Katerina. Il ouvre sa bouche pour parler, mais une sonnerie de téléphone l'empêche de parler. Je lui fais un regard d'excuse et prend mon portable dans mon sac. « Merde ! »Maudissais-je tranquillement. L'appel venait de Katerina. Elle ne pouvait pas un moment plus approprié ? Bien sûr, Damon m'avait entendu.

_Oui_, voulais-je crier, mais je réponds autre chose.

« Non. Mais je dois y aller. On se voit bientôt, non ? »Il y avait quelque chose dans ce gars qui m'intriguait tellement que je ne voulais pas le quitter. Inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas non plus me laisser parce qu'il fronce les sourcils, mais il hoche la tête. Je fais un geste de la main vers Matt et sort à vitesse humaine. Une fois dehors, je réponds au téléphone.

« Ara, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris autant de temps pour répondre ? »Demande Katerina.

« Eh bien désolé, mais j'avais l'agréable compagnie d'un vampire nommé Damon Salvatore. »Dis-je avec colère.

« Oh, tu l'as rencontré. Il est charmant, n'est-ce pas ? »Oh, je devenais de plus en plus folle à chaque instant, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré. Mais je ne vais pas te demander combien il y a de vampire à Mystic Falls, Katerina ? »Lui dis-je en criant.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je suis désolé, mais ne crie pas sur moi, OK ? »Dit Katerina d'une petite voix. Ma colère disparaît quand j'entends sa voix effrayée.

« C'est bon. »Dis-je. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose parce que nous ne communiquons jamais par téléphone à moins que cela soit très important.

« Est-ce que ton frère sait que tu te trouves à Mystic Falls ? »Demande-t-elle.

« Non, pas encore. »Lui répondis-je surprise. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi elle me demande ça puisqu'elle ne connaît pas mes plans.

« Parfait. Ton frère va avoir un dîner formelle ce soir et je pense que c'est le moment idéale pour lui faire savoir que tu te trouves en ville. »Dit-elle avec sa voix de garce. Je ne peux qu'imaginer sa tête quand il verra que sa sœur jumelle qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des siècles se trouve dans la même ville que lui. Parfait !

« D'accord Kat'. Je vais rentrer à la maison pour me préparer. Tu veux venir avec moi, ou pas ? »Lui demandais-je même si je savais déjà la réponse.

« Non ! Tu es folle ! Klaus va me tuer dés qu'il va me voir. »Katerina était à la fois effrayé et paniqué, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu vas être avec moi. Il ne va pas te toucher. »

« Je pense toujours que je vais m'en passer. »Elle raccroche ensuite le téléphone. Je lève les épaules et me dirige vers ma voiture.

_Après quelques heures._

Il est presque temps pour moi de quitter ma maison pour aller retrouver mon frère, et j'étais absolument prête pour y aller. Je porte une robe de couleur bleue nuit avec un long collier. Je mettais aussi pris de hauts talons. Mes lèvres avaient la couleur rouge sang et mes yeux étaient charbonneux. J'étais sexy et je le savais. Je courre vers ma voiture pour me diriger vers la nouvelle maison de mon frère. Une fois arrivée, je monte les escaliers et ouvre brusquement la porte.

Ils sont tous là, juste en face de moi sur une grande table, mon frère, Rebekah, le sosie et quelques autres personnes que je ne connais pas. A ma grande surprise, Damon aussi se trouvait à table et il me regardait, choqué.

Le visage de Klaus est inestimable. Il est heureux, choqué, surpris et fous en même temps.

« Ara ? »Demande-t-il.

« C'est bien moi, mon frère ? »

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de se nouveau chapitre ? L'amitié entre Katherine et Bella ? La rencontre entre le frère et la sœur vont être pour le prochain chapitre, qui j'espère, sera posté la semaine prochaine. =) Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps, j'ai une petite opération pour les dents de sagesse et il va me falloir du repos, en gros, je vais dormir pendant une semaine. =)**

**A bientôt, en espèrent vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Bisous. =)**


	5. Réunion de famille

**Coucou tout le monde, je sais que je suis en retard pour ce chapitre, même pour tout les autres pour tout ceux qui me suivent sur d'autres fictions. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Pour me faire pardonner de ce grand retard de deux semaine, un nouveau chapitre va être posté ce week-end. J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances, si vous l'êtes. **

**twilightlove :** Je suis contente que la fiction continue de te plaire. =) Mon opérations s'est très bien passé. Merci beaucoup. =)

**paupau :** Je suis contente que tu est aimé les chapitres précédent, j'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire. =)

**Saaraaah :** Et oui la confrontation à sonné, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. =)

**Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : **Réunion de famille.

**Damon POV.**

« C'est bien moi, mon frère ? »

Bon, j'avais un peu surmonté ma surprise de voir la femme qui occupait mon esprit depuis quelque temps frapper à la porte de mon ennemi numéraux un, mais quand elle l'avait appelé mon frère, ma bouche s'était entrouverte. Frère ? Sérieux ? Je regarde autour de moi. Tout le monde a l'air aussi choqué que moi, excepté Rebekah et Klaus qui ont l'air choqués, surpris et heureux en même temps. Soudain, Klaus apparu face à Bella, il l'a pris dans ses bras et fit quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire. Il rit joyeusement et la fait tourner en l'air. Il la pose finalement et lui fait un grand sourire. La suivante à lui fait un câlin est Rebekah, elle se lance vers Bella et la prend dans ses bras. Bella sourit et lui embrasse les joues.

« Salut Becky. »Dit affectueusement Bella avant de se tourner vers Klaus. « Tu m'as manqué, mon frère. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ma soeur.. »Dit Klaus comme s'il était touché par le retour de sa soeur. (Vérifiez mon sarcasme.*) J'ai besoin d'explications.

« Oui, oui, vous avez beaucoup de choses à rattraper, mais quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? Parce que je suis un peu perdu. »Dis-je de mon tons arrogant habituelle, prétendant que j'en ai rien à faire, mais c'est important pour moi de savoir. Je veux vraiment savoir ! Depuis quelques heures, la seule chose à lequel je pouvais penser c'était à la femme blonde du bar et maintenant elle s'avère être la sœur de mon ennemi ?

« Eh bien, reste perdu. »Dit Klaus en me lançant un regard meurtrier. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour vous expliquer quoi que ce soit en ce moment. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. »Il attend quelque instant avant de rajouter, se tournant vers tout le monde. « Je suis désolé, mes amies, mais je vais devoir vous demander de nous laisser. Nous continuerons notre conversation une autre fois. »Continue Klaus.

Je grogne doucement et regarde Klaus et Bella, en y repensant, j'aurais pût remarquer la ressemblance entre eux. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux blonds pâle, yeux bleu et ils avaient le même accent, bien qu'ils soient irritants que c'était Klaus qui l'utilisait, il était intéressant quand c'était Bella. Mais comment pouvais-je dire quelque chose comme ça ? Je suppose que je me sens pas très bien...

Je regarde de nouveau Bella, déçu. Je pensais qu'elle avait quelque chose de spéciale, et boum, j'apprends qu'elle est la soeur de l'enculer qui veut tuer Elena et compte tenu que tous ses frères et soeurs sont des chiens, je devine qu'elle l'est aussi. Tout ce qui suit cette stupide pensée se passe rapidement. Bella me regarde et je me rends compte à quel point je me suis trompé quelque instant plus tôt. Elle ferme les yeux pendant un bref instant et quand elle les rouvrent, j'entends sa voix d'ange dans ma tête.

_« Je suis désolé Damon. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse-moi t'expliquer plus tard cher toi. S'il te plaît ? » _

Je ne pouvais pas dire non à la dame, le pourrais-je ? Je hoche la tête et elle tourne la tête vers son frère, mais pas avant que je n'aperçoive son sourire. Je souris. Je sais que je suis irrésistible. Je fais un signe à Stefan de partir et ensuite je coure vers ma voiture de vitesse vampirique, suivi de Stefan portant Elena. « Hmm, »pensais-je, je n'étais même plus ennuyé par la relation de Stefan avec Elena. « Hmm, »pensais-je de nouveau en réalisant que je n'avais même pas pensé à Elena depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. « Hmm, »dis-je cette voix à voix haute en pensant à quel point Bella était sexy dans sa robe moulante.

« Quoi ? »Demande Elena.

« Rien, »lui répondis-je, faisant quitter ma voiture du parking tout en me demandant comment Bella allait faire pour venir nous voir.

**BELLA POV.**

Une fois tous les invités dehors, Klaus se tourne vers moi et me serre de nouveau dans ses bras. Je passe mes mains autour de lui et le serre contre moi. Je suppose que mon comportement est assez déroutant. Vous savez, d'abord je dis que je voulais une revanche et que j'allais à Mystic Falls pour le tuer et maintenant je me retrouve à lui faire des câlins comme si je ne complotais rien contre lui. Eh bien, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas, c'est tout le contraire. J'aime de tout mon coeur mon frère, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas oublier toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait faites. Bien sûr, j'ai encore l'intention de l'arrêter, mais je veux simplement profiter de ce petit moment de regroupement familial.

« Alors, Ara, as-tu violé d'autre coeur dernièrement ? »Demande Becky assise sur le canapé. Je souris. Ma soeur m'avait vraiment manqué.

« Oh, que quelqu'un. »Dis-je en souriant.

« Oh aller, soeurette. »Dit-elle en tapant des mains. Klaus pousse un soupir et je le regarde. Il lève les yeux et rit de nouveau.

« Eh bien, j'ai rencontré un sang-froid. Son nom est Edw- »Je suis coupé par le cri de Klaus.

« Es-tu folle ? Ara, tu sais que cette imitation de vampire sont imprévisible. A quoi pensais-tu ? »Criât-il, je lui fais mon plus beau regard noir.

« Putain, qui t'a donnée le droit de me dire ce que je devais faire ? Putain ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota Nick. Occupe-toi de toi avant des autres ! »Lui criais-je dessus, irrité. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Je suis désolé Ara. »Dit-il en faisant son visage de chiot. Je ris et lui tire la langue.

« Dieu, vos petites interactions m'avaient beaucoup manqué. »Dit Becky en me faisant signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Alors, soeurette, dit-nous ce qu'il t'ai arrivé depuis ces deux derniers siècles. »Demande Nick et je leur raconte tout. Klaus grogne quand je parle des hommes que j'ai rencontrés, mais je l'ignore. Après quelques heures, je finis de raconter et je me souvins que je devais aller à la maison de Damon.

« Eh bien, excusez-moi, mais je dois aller chasser, puis récupérer quelques sacs avec les affaires dedans, puis je pourrais finir de tout vous expliquer en détails. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »Demandais-je, espèrent qu'ils ne voient pas le mensonge. Inconsciemment, ils l'ont fait.

« Okay Ara. Reviens bientôt, OK ? »demande Becky et je hoche la tête en réponse. Je courre vers ma voiture.

Je suppose qu'il est temps pour les explications. Encore une fois.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous penser de ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! =)**

**Je vous dit à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction ! =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	6. Encore des explications

**Coucou tout le monde, un chapitre avant l'heure, je l'ai traduit et corrigé aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. =) Merci pour les commentaires sur le précédent chapitre, même si j'en ai pas eu beaucoup... =(.**

**twilightlove :** C'est vrai que de savoir ce que pense réellement Damon est bien, les explications entre Damon et Bella sont dans c e chapitre. =)

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, autant que les autres. =) Celui-ci est un peu plus long que les autres. =)  
**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 :** Encore des explications.

**BELLA POV.**

« C'est quoi ce bordel, que fait-elle ici ? »Demande le sosie. Je grogne. Tu commences mal, ma chérie. Très mal.

« Je te propose de maîtriser ton langage. Si je voulais te tuer, crois-moi, je l'aurais déjà fait. »Lui dis-je cassante. L'autre vampire que je pense est le frère de Damon, Stefan, déplace le sosie pour le mettre derrière lui et me fait ce qu'il pense être un regard menaçant. Cela me fait plus penser à un regard de chiot...

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »Demande Stefan. Je suis surprise que Damon ne leur ai pas dit, je me tourne donc vers lui. Il me sourit.

« Je voulais te laisser t'amuser. »Dit-il. Je roule des yeux. Ouais, je vois son attitude arrogante, je l'aime mais c'est grave la façon dont il agit. Il pourrait agir de façon plus mature. Comme un vampire qui va atteindre les 200 ans, par exemple.

« Bon. Pouvons-nous arrêter les conneries ? »Tout le monde hoche la tête. Bien. Obéissance. J'aime ça.

« Je suis ici pour m'expliquer avec vous. Je te suggère, sosie, de t'asseoir. »Elle fronce les sourcils et je lui souris gentiment. Ma nouvelle mission est de l'agacer. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point ma meilleure amie et elle se ressemble, pourtant je n'arrive pas à aimer le second sosie. Je pense que le sosie et moi avons ressentis de la haine l'une pour l'autre dès le premier regard. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis toujours déterminé à faire tout ce que je peux pour assurer sa sécurité, mais cela ne va pas interférer avec le fait que cinq minutes après l'avoir rencontré, je la détestais déjà. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer comme les autres se sentais.

« J'ai un nom. C'est Elena. »Sérieusement ? Sans blague.

« Je sais, mais pour moi tu es juste le sosie. Je connais l'originale et je le trouve beaucoup mieux que toi, ma chérie. »Stefan me grogne dessus et je le regarde, surprise. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas parler ainsi à ma copine et que veux-tu dire par l'originale ? »Ohh, petite amie. Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que Kat' ne l'aime pas. Je regarde vers Damon qui s'était appuyé sur un mur, sa chemine était entrouverte. Mmm, délicieux.

« Peux-tu s'il te plaît dire à ton frère et au sosie de s'asseoir pour que je puisse m'expliquer ? »Je souris en entendant Elena dire à Stefan qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Damon me sourit, voulant dire : _Je sais ce que tu fais et j'aime ça. _Et dit :

« Bien sûr, belle dame. Frère, sosie, pouvez-vous écouter Bella. Elle a, je pense, beaucoup à nous expliquer. »Je commence à avoir un rire incontrôlable quand Elena crache l'eau qu'elle buvait avant de nous regarder avec horreur. Je ne savais pas que si Damon l'appelait le sosie et moi sa belle, cela allait lui faire cet effet, mais j'étais heureuse pendants ses quelques secondes.

« Bien. Je suppose que mon frère vous a raconté la moitié de l'histoire, à en juger par vos réactions... »Je me tourne vers Damon, me souvenant encore de son visage choqué quand j'étais rentré dans la maison de Klaus. « Il ne vous à rien dit à propos de sa jolie soeur Arabella, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne dirais pas jolie, mais bon... »Murmure Elena. Je lui fais un regard meurtrier.

« Chut, chut le sosie. »je regarde Damon, lui reposant la question par les yeux.

« Non Bella, nous ne savions rien de toi avant ce soir. »Klaus est intelligent, mais je le suis plus.

« Je sais pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait. Vous voyez, vous savez déjà qu'il est mon frère, mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'il est mon frère jumeaux. »Je les regarde amusé quand la réalité les frappent. Boom ! Si je suis sa soeur jumelle cela signifie que...

« Tu es un hybride. »Cris Elena. Je la regarde agacé. Je ne suis pas sourde.

« Oui, je le suis, mais je ne suis pas ici pour te faire de mal. Bien au contraire en fait. »

« Comment ça ? »Demande Stefan, me regardant comme s'il allait se faire pipi dessus.

« Pour que vous puissiez comprendre, je dois vous raconter mon histoire, êtes-vous prêt ? »

« Vas-y. »Dit Damon. Je le regarde en souriant et je commence.

« Vous savez comment tout à commencer. Ma mère, la sorcière, Tatia, l'ancêtre des sosies et mon frère et moi. Bien sûr, après nous avons découvert ce que nous étions et nous étions obsédés par le fait de trouver le sosie et quand nous l'avons finalement trouvé, nous étions heureux. Nous avons rencontré Katerina. Klaus a commencé à lui faire la cour, cela ne me dérangeait pas parce que j'étais tombé amoureuse d'un homme nommé Alexander... »Damon grogne doucement et je le regarde surprise. Ressent-il ce que je ressens pour lui ?

« Je suppose que vous savez que mon frère est un maniaque de contrôle. »Ils hochent la tête. « Il n'était pas très heureux quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Alexander. Il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de nous séparer, mais j'ai sûr refuser. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas me contrôler comme mes frères et soeur, il ne peut pas me poignarder, ni me contraindre, il ne peut rien faire contre moi et cela le rend fou. La nuit avant le rituel, il m'a envoyé une boite avec un arc au-dessus d'elle. »Je commence doucement à pleurer.

« C'était la tête d'Alex. J'étais furieuse et j'ai décidé de me venger. »Je souris méchamment.

« Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Katerina et je n'approuve pas la façon avec laquelle elle a agi avec vous, les Salvatore, mais elle est ma meilleure amie. »ils me regardent, choqués.

« Je suis allé dans sa chambre cette nuit là et je lui ai tout expliqué. Elle a été très gentille et elle avait un esprit très créatif, je dois dire. Nous sommes arrivés à un plan. »Je m'arrête. C'est un moment très important.

« Je l'ai changé. »J'ignore leur halètement. « Et j'ai alors jugé que mon frère n'aurait jamais le sosie. Jamais. C'est donc pour ça que je suis ici. Je suis ici pour te protéger Elena. »Elle à l'air choqué, mais un peu soulagé aussi.

« Bien sûr, mon frère ne sait pas ça. Il sait que c'est moi qui ai changé Katerina, mais il ne sait pas que ma vengeance ne s'arrête pas là. « Je souris méchamment. Klaus allait payer.

« Comment on peut savoir que tu ne nous mens pas ? Après tout, tu es la soeur de Klaus. »Demande Stefan. Damon et moi grognons simultanément.

« Ne vient-elle pas juste de dire, mon frère, ce qu'il lui a fait ? Es-tu sourd ? »Crie-t-il. Je le regarde un peu surprise. Je sais qu'il m'aime bien, mais jusqu'à aller contre son frère... j'aime ça.

« Il a raison. J'aime mon frère, mais je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il m'a fait. Il à déshonoré mes voeux. Et je n'oublie jamais ce genre de choses. De plus si vous voulez l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre, je peux appeler Katerina. »Leur dis-je, attendant leurs réponses. Je devais parler avec elle. Elle doit présenter des excuses pour la façon dont elle a agi. Surtout envers Damon. Ça me fait mal de penser qu'elle lui a fait mal. Bizarre, non ?

« Non, non, non. Pas Katherine, s'il te plaît. »Dit Elena, terrifié. Je me demande ce que lui a fait Katerina pour qu'elle ait si peur d'elle. Je devine que Kat' pourrait me donner quelque idée pour rendre la vie impossible à Elena. Je souris.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres pour moi. »Lui dis-je sarcastiquement et j'entends Damon rire doucement. Je lui souris doucement et je me souviens que quelque chose m'avait dérangé pendant le dîner. « Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Elijah ? Je n'est pas pût le voir tout à l'heure. »Leur demandais-je, curieuse. Je vois tout le monde s'échanger des regards et je connais ainsi la réponse. Quel connard ! Il m'avait promit qu'il n'allait plus jamais le refaire. Je suis en colère contre lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Oh, j'allais lui apprendre. Pensais-je. Je fais un signe aux Salvatore te courre vers ma voiture. Je roule à toute vitesse vers la maison de Klaus. Je saute pratiquement de la voiture et courre vers la porte d'entrer. Klaus est assis sur le canapé et il lit quelque chose. Quand il me voit, il me sourit doucement, mais au moment où il voit que je suis en colère, se sourire se crispe.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ara ? »Demande-t-il concerner. Il allait voir...

« Où est Elijah ? »Son visage pâlit et il regarde le sol. « Où se trouve Kol et Finn, mon frère. »Demandais-je en craquant. Il regarde toujours le sol, vraiment intéresser par ses chaussures. Je vois rouge à présent. Il n'a même pas les couilles de me regarder. « Tu les as poignarde, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je ne reçois plus beaucoup de commentaires, j'espère que la fiction vous plaît toujours ! **

**Bisous, et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. =)**

**PS : Prochain chapitre Dimanche, normalement. ;-)**


	7. Le sous-sol

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire. =) Je ne reçois pratiquement plus de commentaire, j'espère que c'est parce que vous êtes en vacance...**

**twilightlove :** C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé voir la tête de Klaus pour de vrai, mais imaginé n'est pas mal non plus. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. =)

**Saaraaah :** C'est vrai qu'imaginer Damon appeler Elena le sosie est assez marrent. =) La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. =)

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 :** Le sous-sol.

**Bella POV.**

« Où sont-ils ? »Demandais-je de nouveau alors qu'il baisse encore le visage vers ses chaussures. Je deviens de plus en plus folle à chaque seconde. Je sais qu'il ne tient jamais ses promesses, mais c'est tout simplement scandaleux. Qui lui a donnée le droit de faire loupé des décennies de vie à nos frères ? Personne ! Je fais un pas vers lui. « Où sont-ils, Klaus ? »Lui riais-je dessus. Il regarde toujours le sol. Je grogne. Rebecka, qui devait avoir entendu mon cri, descend rapidement les escaliers pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »Demande-t-elle en s'avançant vers nous. Je l'ignore pour l'instant, même si j'ai l'attention de parler avec elle après. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il la elle aussi poignarder. Je fais un autre pas en avant, le regardant comme un prédateur regarde sa proie. Je veux sérieusement l'attaquer. Je suis vraiment en colère contre lui. Il n'a pas le droit de le faire et il le sait très bien, mais il n'écoute pas. La dernière fois qu'il a essayé de poignarder Kol, c'est parce que celui-ci l'avait désobéi et je lui ai fait jurer de ne plus jamais le refaire. Non seulement il a violé sa promesse, mais en plus de cela il a violé les droits de nos frères et soeur et cela je ne pouvais le concevoir.

« Niklaus, je te le demande une dernière fois ! Où. Ils. Son ? »Dis-je. Cela attire son attention. Il sait que j'utilise son prénom en entier que quand il est dans de gros, gros ennuis. Il lève finalement les yeux et je peux y voir de la culpabilité.

« Ils sont dans le sol-soul. Mais Ara, s'il te plaît... »Je ne le laisse pas finir et courre dans le sous-sol où je trouve trois cercueils. Je ne pers pas de temps. Je me dirige vers eux et ouvre leurs paupières, ma bouche s'ouvre, ils avaient l'air si... mort. J'enlève rapidement les poignards de leur corps et j'attends.

Je reste simplement à regarder mes frères. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pût faire pour que Niklaus les poignardent. Peut-être qu'ils ont eu le culot de tomber amoureux, ou bien même ont-ils refuser de tuer la personne qu'ils aimaient. ( Entendez mon sarcasme. ) Puis mes pensées se dirigent vers Alexander. Peut-être que si j'avais été plus prudente, il serait toujours vivant, mais comment diable aurais-je pût deviner que mon propre frère pouvait me faire ça ? Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai arrêté d'aimer Alexander il y a bien des décennies, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier la douleur que j'ai ressentie. C'était tellement violent que si je n'avais pas été un vampire originel, j'aurais certainement mis fin à ma vie. Et même après la douleur que j'ai ressentie, je savais qu'Alexander n'était pas mon compagnon, Edward non plus d'ailleurs. En quelque sorte, j'aime Edward, mais plus comme un frère, je suppose. Mais que dire du courent électrique qui était passé entre Damon et moi la première fois que nous nous sommes touchés ? J'avoue que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, même si je le connais depuis moins d'une journée. Il est très beau, vous savez. Ses yeux, hum, c'est yeux sont magnifiques. Mais c'est quelque chose de plus simple qu'une attraction que je ressens pour lui. Peut-être qu'il est...

Je saute de surprise quand je sens une main sur mon épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va, Ara ? Demande Rebekah. Je me tourne pour la regarder. Ses yeux sont remplies de peur. « Je te jure, Ara, que je ne savais rien de tout cela. »Je hoche la tête et la serre fermement contre moi. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas responsable de ça. Elle pouvait être froide et agir comme une salope, mais je sais qu'elle est une bonne personne. « Il me l'a fait aussi, tu sais ? »Je la regarde, de nouveau en colère. De nous tous, Rebekah est celle qui tolère le plus Klaus. Elle ignore généralement les choses horribles qu'il peut faire et lui pardonne toutes les choses horribles qu'il peut lui faire. Rebekah ne l'as jamais désobéi, alors maintenant je me demande ce qu'elle à bien pût faire pour qu'il la poignarde. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais quand même...

« Qu'as-tu fais ? »Lui demandais-je en m'essayant sur le sol, l'entraînant avec moi. Je regarde ses yeux qui étaient presque une réplique de ceux de Klaus et moi. Une larme coule sur sa joue et je lui serre la main.

« Je suis tombés amoureuse. Au début tout allait bien. Klaus était réellement devenu ami avec lui, mais ensuite nous avons dû partir, je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais Klaus m'as demandé de choisir. Je l'ai choisi, puis tout ce que je me souviens est la douleur. Oh Ara, j'avais tellement mal. »Elle commence à pleurer et je la serre contre moi. Klaus va payer et maintenant je n'ai aucun doute que mes frères et soeur vont se joindre à moi.

Soudain, je me souviens de quelque chose qui avait glissé dans mon esprit quelque temps avant.

« Hey, Becky. Est-ce que tu sais si Klaus à des poches de sang quelque part. Je suis sûr que nos frères auront besoin d'un verre en se réveillant. »Elle réfléchie une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

« Je serai là dans un éclair. »Dit-elle et je ris. J'aime vraiment ma soeur. Elle revient avec une cinquantaine de poches de sang. Elle en ouvre une et commence à la boire. Je sens l'odeur délicieuse du sang et je sens à travers ma lèvre inférieure mes crocs s'allonger. Rebekah me regarde surprise.

« N'est-tu pas aller chasser plus tôt ? »Me demande-t-elle. Merde. Je suis tellement stupide. Ce n'est pas normal pour un originel de chasser, puis d'avoir faim rien qu'en sentant l'odeur du sang. J'ignore sa question et lui demande où se trouve notre frère.

« Je ne sais. Après que tu sois descendu ici, il est sorti dehors. »Elle me regarde avec suspicion. « Où étais-tu ce soir ? »J'aimerais qu'elle laisse tomber, mais...

« Je te le dirais plus tard, d'accord ? »Elle hoche la tête et me tend une poche de sang. Je la bois et me regarde. Je porte toujours ma robe bleue.

« Hey Becky. Est-e que tu peux surveiller le gars ? Je voudrais changer mes vêtements. »Elle hoche la tête et je courre vers ma voiture pour prendre mes sacs. Je prends une grande chambre du deuxième étages. Je mets un jeans, un top violet, des boucles d'oreilles et des chaussures violette. Je me mets ensuite du maquillage et je me tresse les cheveux.

Ayant fini de me préparer, je retourne dans le sous-sol. Je trouve Rebekah, toujours assise sur le sol, regardant le plafond. Quand elle m'entent, elle me regarde et fait un geste approbateur pour mes vêtements. Je me dirige vers les cercueils, mais les garçons sont toujours endormies. Je me retourne et décide de tout dire à Rebekah.

« Becky, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas. Je te promets de tout te dire que tu... »Je suis interrompue par une voix familière.

« Ara, est-ce que c'est toi ? »

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Je traduit une nouvelle fiction qui à pour nom : Ugly Swan no more, le couple principal est Bella/Alec. =) Deux chapitres sont déjà posté. =) Aller jetés un coup d'œil. =)**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, dans le courent de la semaine normalement. =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	8. Mystic Grill

**Coucou, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction, je suis désolé pour ce retard, je suis partie en vacance et depuis je me suis quelques peu prélassé question traduction. Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le précédent chapitre. J'ai atteint les 50 reviews, meci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que la fiction vous plaise tant ! =)**

**twilightlove :** Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre. C'est vrai que les deux sœur ont une belle complicité. =)

** lilou82 :** C'est bien une traduction. =) C'est vrai que la réaction de Klaus risque d'être assez marrante. =) J'espère que mon autre fiction te plaît aussi. =)

** Saaraaah :** C'est vrai que les chapitres sont assez court, celui-ci est un peu plus long, mais pas de beaucoup. =) Je suis contente que tu devienne accro, c'est bien pour moi. =) Et oui, la famille est de nouveau au complet. =)

**Sabiiinou Valdez :** Je suis contente que tu apprécie cette fiction. Ne t'inquite pas, moi aussi ça m'arrive avec ma tablette, je comprend. =)

**Bonne lecture, espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 :** Mystic Grill.

« Ara, est-ce que c'est toi ? » Demande Kol. Je vois le large sourire de Rebekah, il devait certainement refléter le mien. Nos garçons se sont réveillés.

Je me tourne pour voir le visage de mes frères pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses.

« Ara ? »Demande-t-il de nouveau. Je hoche frénétiquement la tête et je saute dans ses bras, le serrant fortement. J'ai tous mes frères, bien sûr, mais Kol à toujours eu cette place spéciale dans mon coeur. Nous ne nous sommes jamais battu l'un contre l'autre et nous prenions soin de l'autre. Je sais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal et qu'il ne va jamais trahir une promesse qu'il m'a faites, contrairement à d'autres de mes frères, si vous voyez de qui je parle.

Je desserre mon étreinte sur lui, mais je garde sa main dans la mienne. Je regarde Elijah et Finn serrer Becky dans leur bras. Je souris en les voyants et j'emmène Kol vers eux.

« Tu m'as oublié, Becky ? »Demande Kol avec un sourie narquois. Je ris et je lâche sa main pour prendre dans mes bras mes autres frères. J'embrasse Finn puis Elijah. Malgré notre petite réunion, j'en oublie pas le sosie, je murmure donc dans l'oreille d'Elijah :

« Nous devons parler. »Il hoche la tête. Voyez-vous, personne d'autre à part Elijah sait pour Alexander et pour ma promesse de ne jamais laisser le sosie à Klaus. Elijah n'as jamais voulu briser la malédiction, donc après que j'ai transformé Katerina, je suis immédiatement allé lui demander de l'aide. Je sais qu'il a offert son aide à Elena et qu'elle a accepté, je suppose donc que c'est pour ça que Klaus la poignarder.

Je regarde Kol qui a maintenant le regard fou. Il a ce regard fou qui le rend dangereux. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu sur son visage, il a tué tout un village dans loups-garous. Il sourit méchamment et demande à voix basse.

« Où est notre frère ? Nous avons quelques petites choses à rattraper. »Je souris, imaginant le visage de Klaus.

« Nous ne savons pas réellement. Après avoir découvert qu'il vous avez poignardé, je lui ai fait me dire où vous vous trouviez, je suis directement venu ici. Becky m'a dit qu'il est partie dehors. »Dis-je avec colère. Klaus est un lâche. Je ne peux pas réellement croire que nous soyons jumeaux.

« Eh bien, il finira bien par rentrer à la maison. »Dit Finn en souriant méchamment. Je hoche la tête et prends quelques poches de sang. Je tourne ma tête, les interrogeant. Kol sourit.

« Je veux quelque chose de plus... Je ne sais pas... Vivant. »Dit-il et nous rions tous. Je sais cependant ce qu'il veut dire. Boire à la source est toujours... mieux. Tu sens l'excitation et le bonheur... je ne peux pas expliquer, mais c'est toujours mieux que de boire à partir de poches de sang. Rebekah sourit.

« Tu ne pouvais pas dire quelque chose de plus vrai, mon frère. Mais vas d'abord dans la chambre de Klaus et change tes vêtements. Les tiens sont dégoûtants. »Elle plisse sont visage avec dégoût. Nous frères sourient et disparaissent. Elle me regarde, plongés dans ses pensées. « Mets quelques choses de mignon. »Dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Je secoue la tête en signe d'incrédulité avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je choisie de porter un top noir brillant, un jeans slim gris foncé avec de hauts talons noir. Je rajoute à ça des bijoux aux métalaux foncés. Je me mets un maquillage assez sombre, je boucle mes cheveux avant de mettre une épingle au centre. Je prends mon sac et je me précipite en bas. Les garçons se trouvaient déjà là, me regardant avec étonnement dans leurs jeans et leurs chemises. Je souris à leur expression ébahie.

« Tu es magnifique, soeurette. »Dit Kol, je lui fais un clin d'oeil.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, fréro. »il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il est interrompue par Rebekah qui passe près de nous. Nous avions mis des tenues similaires. Elle porte un jeans slim gris, un débardeur et des bottes cloutées. Ses cheveux bouclés sont attachés. Elle est belle.

« Vous êtes prêts pour partir ? »Demande-t-elle en nous hochons la tête avec impatience. Je ne me suis pas alimentés depuis des semaines et je suis affamé. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que doivent ressentir mes frères.

Nous prenons ma voiture pour nous diriger vers le bar. Finn et Kol coupent leur respiration. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils doivent réellement ressentir.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je prends la main de Kol dans la mienne et j'ouvre la porte. Toutes les personnes présente dans le Grill nous regardait comme si nous étions possédés. Nous nous posons au bar et nous regardons autour de nous, cherchant la proie parfaite. Kol me serre la main et me dit dans un murmure :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon dîner. Je reviens bientôt. »Il sourit et se dirige vers une fille, seule. Je souris et regarde de nouveau autour de moi. Et devinez qui me regarde avec jalousie de l'autre côté du bar ? Damon. Je souris et me dirige lentement vers lui.

« Qui étais-ce ? »Demande-t-il avec colère. Je souris encore plus.

« Pourquoi ? Es-tu jaloux ? »Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant a ses côtés. Il serre les poings et me regarde. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il y a tellement d'émotions dans ses yeux. La colère, la jalousie, la peine et quelque chose d'autre... l'amour ? Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Ne nous connaissons depuis moins d'un jour, mais... J'avoue que je souhaite que cela soit vrai. Je regarde le sol et dit calmement : « Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est mon frère. »Je le regarde de nouveau et je le vois sourire.

« J'en suis heureux. »Dit-il. « Je suppose donc que tu as enlevé les poignards. »je hoche la tête. Il tourne la tête et regarde Kol. « Vont-ils prendre le partie de Klaus ? »Je soupire.

« Je pense que non. Après toutes les choses que leur a fait. J'ai l'intention de leur en parler après leur dîner. »Je lui fais un clin d'oeil. « Ils ne savent rien sur Alexander ou sur ma promesse de ne jamais laisser le double à Klaus. »Murmurais-je. Il hoche la tête. Je commence à réfléchir. Damon sait tout sur moi, mais je ne sais rien sur lui. Seulement les choses que Kat' m'as dit sur lui.

« Parle-moi de toi. »Lui dis-je et il me regarde comme si je venais de le sortir d'une profonde pensés.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout. »Dis-je rapidement. Il rit et commence à me raconter son enfance, son adolescence, puis Katerina. Je deviens de plus en plus folle à chaque seconde. Apparemment, elle à omit de me dire certaine chose quand elle me parlait des frères Salvatore. Je vois rouge. Katerina et moi devons parler. C'est vraiment, vraiment urgent.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonne. Je le sors de mon sac et regarde l'appelant. Je souris et le montre à Damon.

« En parlant du loup... »Dit-il.

« Veux-tu te joindre avec moi à l'extérieur. C'est trop bruyant ici. »Il sourit et prend ma main dans la sienne. Je saute du surprise en sentent de nouveau l'électricité. Je suppose qu'il l'a lui aussi senti parce qu'il me serre la main et me regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je hausse les épaules et l'emmène dehors. Je réponds à mon téléphone : « Quoi Katerina ? »Lui demandais, encore en colère. Elle à dût entendre la colère dans ma voix parce qu'elle me demande :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »Oh, tu n'as aucune idée.

« Non ça ne va pas, mais je ne vais pas en parler au téléphone. »je serre la main de Damon et il me sourit. « pourquoi appelles-tu ? »Lui demandais-je, agacé. Elle interrompt ma conversation avec Damon et je n'aime pas ça.

« Ton frère était ici tout à l'heure. Il voulait faire affaire. Je ne voulais pas le revoir donc j'ai lui ai dit que j'acceptais. Je crois que tu as besoin d'entendre ce qu'il a à l'esprit. Pouvons-nous se voir demain pour en parler ? »je suis vraiment surprise par le comportement de Klaus alors je lui dis que nous pouvions se voir le lendemain dans notre endroit. Après avoir raccroché, je regarde Damon qui a la même expression confuse que moi.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête. »Dis-je doucement. Nous sommes restés là pendant un moment, réfléchissant. Nous ne faisons pas attention à la voiture qui s'arrête a nos côtés, jusqu'à ce que nous entendons quelqu'un crié :

« Bella ! Bella, nous t'avons cherché partout ! »Je me retourne pour aire face à la personne qui vient de crier.

Merde !

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Selon vous, qui est cette personne qui appelle Bella à la fin du chapitre ? **

**Bisous. =)**


	9. Nouvelles rencontres

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. =) Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez laisser sur le précédent chapitre. =)**

**pompei :** Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus. =)

**twilightlove :** c'est vrai qu'il y avait du suspense à a fin du chapitre. =)

**Saaraaah :** c'est vrai que la relation Ara/Kol est mignonne. =) C'est vrai qu'ils sont toujours là pour tout gâcher. =)

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, espèrent qu'elle vous plaise. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Nouvelles rencontres.

**Bella POV.**

« Que fais-tu ici Edward ? »Demandais-je avec colère. Je pensais avoir été assez claire quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il me suives ici.

« Je suis venu pour toi, mon amour. »Dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi. J'entends Damon grogner à côté de moi et je me tourne vers lui. Son expression est féroce, il est en colère et si j'avais un tant soit peu un instinct de survie, je serais partie en courent. Edward dût sentir la mauvaise humeur de Damon parce qu'il recule un peu.

« Qui est-ce ? »Grogne Damon. Je lui serre la main, rassurante puis je regarde Edward qui observe avec colère nos mains liés.

« C'est mon ex. Visiblement, il n'a pas supporter que je l'ai plaqué parce que je ne l'aimais pas. »Dis-je et Edward me regarde choqué.

« Tu es sorti avec un sang-froid, Bella ? »Je pouvais presque entendre le dégoût dans sa voix. Voyez-vous, mon espèce n'a jamais vraiment aimés les sangs-froids. Ce sont seulement des expériences. Une sorcière, il y a plusieurs années, à essayé de faire une race de vampire meilleur que la nôtre. Vous savez, une qui ne brûle pas au soleil, qui court plus vite, qui sont plus fort, mais je suppose que son sort n'a pas vraiment très bien fonctionné parce qu'elle a crée... ça. Une boule à facette marchante. Les sangs-froids sont également pertinent, mais ils ne sont ni plus fort, ni plus rapide d'ailleurs.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »Demande Edward, me regardant comme si quelqu'un venait de lui prendre ses bijoux de famille. Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

« Non. Edward je suis désolée, j'ai essayé, mais... rien ne s'est passé. »Son visage se détourne de la douleur vers la démence. Il grogne, mais pas sur moi, sur Damon. C'est quoi se bordel ?

« Qu'as-tu fait à ma Bella, fils de pute ? »Crie-t-il en colère. Oops, mauvaise idée, Eddie. Je sens Damon trembler de colère à côté de moi. Il lâche ma main et je sens immédiatement un vide.

« C'est très stupide de ta part, Fuckward. »Déclare Damon, tout en se déplaçant vers Edward. Ce dernier grogne et attaque. Damon, bien sûr, est plus fort et le prend par la gorge pour le jeter dans un arbre, où Edward s'écrase dans un grand bruit. Damon arrive devant Edward et lui dit d'une voix basse :

« Ne t'avise pas de revenir près de ma copine, Fuckward. »A présent, je souris comme le chat dans Alice aux pays des merveilles. Maintenant je sais que Damon ressent la même chose que moi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de Damon en une journée. Sa copine. Je souris encore plus.

Soudain, j'entends du mouvement derrière moi et l'instant d'après, Kol, Finn, Elijah et Rebekah sont à côté de moi, le regard confus à la vu d'un sang-froid au sol et de Damon penché sur lui, le menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, soeurette ? »Demande Kol en prenant ma main. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelques instants, cette main était tenue par Damon. Je souris et tourne la tête vers lui pour leur expliquer.

« C'est mon ex. Il... »Je suis coupée par Kol qui fait un bruit de désapprobation.

« Tu es réellement sorti avec ce sang-froid, Ara ? »Demande-t-il, commençant à rire. Je suis un peu fatigué de leur comportement. Oui, je suis sortie avec un sang-froid. Ugh, mauvaise Bella. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, je l'ai fais, frèro. Y-a t-il un problème ? »Demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

« Non, Ara. Désolé. »Je souris d'un air approbateur. Ouais, j'ai cette sorte d'influence sur mes frères.

« Je trouve qu'il est mignon. »Dit Becky en se déplaçant plus près d'Edward. Il se lève et me regarde intensément.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas, Bella. »Dit-il, puis il courre près de sa voiture et il part rapidement. Damon continue de le regarder avec dégoût, puis il regarde mes frères et soeur, agacé. Je veux vraiment tout lui dire... mais je ne pouvais pas le faire en face d'eux. Je soupire. Nous sommes de nouveau interrompu. Mes frères, mais surtout Kol, regardent étrangement Damon. La situation devient vraiment gênante. Je décide d'aider Damon.

« Vous avez fini votre dîner ? »Demandais-je. Finn enlève lentement son regard de Damon pour me regarder, il hoche la tête. Tant mieux pour eux, moi par contre, je dois toujours me nourrir. Je fronce un peu les sourcils. « Bien. Alors, rentrons à la maison, je suis fatiguée. »Je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Les garçons se regardent encore. Je demande de l'aide par le regard à Becky et elle me fait un clin d'oeil.

« Oui, les gars. Allons-y. »Dit-elle en prenant la main d'Elijah pour le mener vers la voiture.

« OK. »Dit Kol en lâchant Damon du regard et en courent devant la voiture, suivi par Finn. Je fais un regard d'excuse à Damon et ferme les yeux quelques instants, me concentrant. Je les ouvres et je me trouve dans la tête de Damon.

« Je suis désolée que nous soyons encore interrompu Damon. Je viendrai cher toi demain pour r... parler. »Lui dis-je, espèrent qu'il comprenne. Il hoche la tête et je souris. Je veux le rassurer alors je lui dis : « J'ai aimé que tu ais dit que j'étais ta copine, ce soir. »Lui dis-je avec un sourire, puis je vais vers la voiture, où mes frères et soeur me regarde avec curiosité. « Quoi ? »Demandais-je en allumant la voiture, partant vers la maison.

Une fois arrivée à la maison, je me tourne vers Elijah et lui parle si bas que seul lui peut m'entendre.

« Devrions-nous leur dire, fréro ? »Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis hoche la tête. Je prends une profonde respiration. « Est-ce que vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le canapé ? Elijah et moi avons quelques petites choses à vous expliquer. »Ils hochent toute la tête et ils s'assirent tous sur le canapé. Je regarde Elijah et il hoche la tête, voulant être rassurant. « Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire. Tout a commencé quand... »Et nous leur disons tout. Une fois terminée, tous nos frères et soeur ont une expression de terreur sur leur visage.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a réellement fait ça, Ara. Je suis tellement désolée. »Dit Becky.

« Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup, mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider pour empêcher Klaus d'avoir le sosie ? »Je regarde leur visage, ils ont toujours un air terrifié sur leur visage, mais il y a autre chose. De la détermination.

« Bien sûr Ara. Il nous a fait du tort plus d'une fois. Il est temps qu'il paye. »Dit Kol et tout le monde hoche la tête avec approbation. Il vient vers moi et me prends dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé de savoir que tu as dû éprouver tout cela, soeurette. »Chuchote-t-il dans mon oreille. Je ne lui réponds pas, mais je le serre dans mes bras. Nous restons comme ça pendants quelques instants, puis je l'éloigne de mes bras. Je souris et je dis :

« D'accord. Allons dormir. Cela a été une longue journée. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire un truc plus juste. »Dit Becky en baillant. Nous rigolons tous et nous allons tous dans nos chambres. Je me mets dans mon lit, regardant le plafond, pensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ses derniers jours.

Et quand j'arrive finalement à m'endormir, un certain garçon aux yeux bleu se trouve dans mon rêve.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouver ce chapitre , Bien ? J'espère !**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans le courent de la semaine et je risque de traduire une nouvelle fiction.**

**Bisous. =)**


End file.
